The Organization 1e
Officially and legally known as the Lunar-Lagrange Alliance Civil Organization (LLACO), but unofficially simply called “the Organization,” this is the most widespread and entrenched local crime syndicate within Earth orbit. Founded by a mixture of Russian, Eastern European, and Middle Eastern criminal outfits who brought their activities into space pre-Fall, crossed paths, and realized they could be more effective as partners than as rivals, the Organization received a further membership boost when many of their Earthbound allies took advantage of the Exodus to make a profit and/or ended up as refugees in orbit themselves. Though it has substantial competition, the Organization is considered by many to be the dominant “local” cartel. “Civic leaders” belonging to the Organization on different habitats control their syndicate’s activities on those stations, under the guise of civic-minded social projects and clubs. They also attempt to oversee other criminal enterprises, particularly the numerous small gangs, and take a percentage of any credit they earn. Each civic leader is responsible for their own station, and as long as the Organization remains in control and its President, Nav Garson, receives his cut, they can run the station any way they like. As a result, some stations are clean, well-lit, and safe because the civic leaders actually provide community stability and security, preferring to earn money through black markets, gambling, drugs, and other more “respectable” vices. Other stations, however, are deadly pits of iniquity where anything goes and people knife each other for a handful of cred. The LLA has made moderate efforts to stamp out the Organization, but most of their attempts have been an utter failure. Local officials on many stations are bribed or otherwise cut in on Organization operations, so they look the other way. On others, officials are simply bullied and threatened into letting the Organization operate unhindered. Even when antisyndicate measures have been successful, the LLA has failed to pin any charges against the Organization itself, or its leadership. Potential snitches are well aware that the penalty for fingering the Organization or any of its senior members is far worse than any punishment the LLA could ever inflict. Nav Garson Also known as the Organizer, Nav Garson is the current president of the Organization. A large man with ostentatious silver-plated cybernetic forearms and glittering sapphire optics, Nav dresses in the latest fashion and presents himself as a law-abiding citizen and the president of a simple community group, yet he lives in an opulent apartment in one of the highest towers of Remembrance and his offices occupy a large, imposing building in the center of the business district. Garson is said to fear the idea of uploading and resleeving, and has in fact not left Remembrance since he was brought here. If a meeting is called for, people come to him. Behind the scenes, Garson is known for his shark-like sensibilities and his utter lack of morals. Stories among Organization cadres tell of Garson cutting a man’s throat, shoving a mechanical fst through, and yanking out the man’s cortical stack, all in the middle of an elegant dinner party—and without spilling his drink.